Of Devils and Saints
by Stormwolfex
Summary: Kanzaki Kaori and Kamijou Touma have to work together to uncover the true motives behind a sinister organization whose methods leave much to be desired. However, Kanzaki and Touma may find that working together too closely might just... lead to more.


_Author's Notes: Hello guys! ^^ This is currently a side project I'm working on, just a random idea that popped into my head a while ago and never really got moving. However, since random scribbles do nothing but collect virtual dust, I decided to just post this anyway._

_This is a Touma x Kanzaki fic. The entire fic is meant to be taken a pinch of salt on the realism and history: things will be slightly out of place and my history sucks. I will do research where necessary but this is merely a side fic, so it will not be updated all that regularly. If the response/reviews are good, however, then I will devote more time to this as well._

Chapter 1: Of guns and fire

Stiyl Magnus was pissed. In fact, pissed wouldn't even begin to cover the extremity of his anger right now. There was a reason he was a pyro-mage and it was not because of his red hair. Why was he pissed? Because Archbishop Laura Stewart had assured him that this would be a simple mission… his ass!

Right now, the flame mage was staring down two mages dressed in midnight black, one of whom was carrying an artifact that he was supposed to bring back for Laura. Two of the guards were dead and he had distinctly heard one of them say: eliminate him.

"Wonderful. Looks like your luck is contagious, Kamijou Toma!" Stiyl cursed as he ignited a flaming sword in his hand. Right now, the numbers were against him since he had declined to bring Kanzaki or any partners along, which aggravated him to no end. However, this also meant that he had no need to worry about collateral damage, something that he was good at.

One mage nodded to the other. The one carrying the artifact took off, running as fast as her feet could take her. Stiyl was having none of it, enlarging his sword into a flaming spear and blasting it at her.

The other mage, a male, covered her escape, a barrier blocking his path and stopping the fire attack.

"Out of the way," Stiyl threatened as he ignited yet another fire sword, "otherwise you're going to find yourself burnt beyond recognition."

"Hmph. Laura Stuart sure knows how to send her envoys," the masked man sneered in perfect English as he drew a card from his jacket, "so… you must be the fire mage I've heard so much about."

"You talk too much," Stiyl growled as he released a column of devastating fire and hurled it at the man.

A resounding crack wailed through the night sky.

Stiyl hit the ground, white hot pain dulling his senses as he looked up at the masked man weakly whle clutching his bleeding chest. The masked man had pulled a gun. "You coward…" he choked as he toppled over, fainting from the pain. The last thing he saw was the man keeping the gun with a blank look.

Then, he knew no more.

*** _English Anglican Church, 1 day later_

"Stiyl, injured and in intensive care? What's the meaning of this, Laura Stuart?" Kanzaki Kaori demanded as she stood before the Archbishop of the English Anglican Church, who was sitting calmly on a sofa, sipping a cup of tea unworriedly at the Saint's tirade and demands for an explanation.

"You don't seem to understand the severity of the matter, Kanzaki Kaori," Laura Stuart said softly as she put down the cup on the plate slowly, "Stiyl is alive. That is the only thing we can be thankful for. The artifact they have stolen, however, is a pressing matter that must be addressed immediately."

"You… do you not care for him at all?" Kanzaki yelled as she slammed her hands down hard on the table, almost upsetting the drinks.

"Getting emotional will serve no purpose. Be thankful that I even cared enough to have someone watch his back. Otherwise that gunshot wound would have killed him," Laura responded plainly, "If you are so aggravated about his situation, perhaps listening to what I have to say concerning his attackers would convince you to go after them?" there was a silent threat within that statement and Kanzaki scowled as she forced herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me," Kanzaki apologized after a minute of silence.

"Forgiven," Laura said with a serene smile, "Allow me to explain. I tasked Stiyl with a retrieval mission to bring back an artifact from a museum."

"Why couldn't you have just sent a regular person instead of Stiyl?" Kanzaki asked bluntly as she took up her own cup and drank.

"Because, my dear Saint, there have been reported cases of sacred artifacts having gone missing in the past two weeks. Some have been replicas of famous magical artifacts renowned in history, some… have been the real thing. In fact, the Roman Catholic Church is up in arms now over this issue." Laura replied, "So I decided to… test the rumours."

"Test… the rumours?" Kanzaki did not look happy at that statement.

"Truth be told, no one had been hurt until now," Laura admitted grudgingly, "I believe the perpetrators have… insights to my methods."

"What would they want with a bunch of old artifacts? And replicas at that? It makes no sense," Kanzaki pointed out.

"Ah, yes. An excellent question. Each of these artifacts are said to be powerful magical items in their own right. Even replicas have powers, my dear. Combined, they could make for devastating weapons in the wrong hands," Laura Stuart explained.

"You store those items… in museums?"

"Most believe that it is not the real thing, not to mention the museums do have heavy enchantments in place to prevent such thefts, so my only conclusion that the ones involved in this matter are professionals," Laura said with a sigh, "although I do have to admit that if we did keep all the artifacts, museums would be out of business no?"

"So, do you know who is involved with this?" Kanzaki asked.

"Just one person of the top of my head. And a recent event has only lent more evidence," Laura said, taking out a file and handing it to Kanzaki.

Kanzaki Kaori opened the file curiously. "This is…" she recognized the blonde haired, green eyed man in the file instantly. He was a Saint, one of the few in the world. Was. He was a Saint that had fallen into the darkness and was said to have made a deal with the Devil himself, gaining immeasurable power. And he used that power to fulfil the pact between them: Killing other Saints.

The Saint Killer.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Kanzaki looked at Laura disbelievingly. The Saint Killer, Solomon Deville, had been killed years ago. Fittingly, the one that had killed him was William Orville, a member of God's Right Seat. Having battled William Orville before, Kanzaki was forced to admit anyone capable of going toe to toe with the unimaginably powerful Saint alone was someone to be feared.

"Apparently, he's not," Laura said simply, "People have means to cheat death, Kanzaki and one whose soul is sold to the Devil more so."

"If he's really behind this, why send me? There are other people who'd attract less attention from him," Kanzaki remarked.

"Exactly. I want you to attract his attention, Kanzaki. The Saint Killer loves to kill. And killing Saints is something he will not deny himself. Of course, that includes various forms of torture and sins that he will inflict upon you. Which is why I'm having you flown to Japan tomorrow to meet up with our key player." Laura said with a snide smile.

"Japan… Wait, you're not asking me!"

"Yes, Kanzaki-san," Laura finally began speaking in Japanese, "I'm going to let you pick up your precious Kamijou-san for a tour. Just the two of you."

"What?" Kanzaki's face reddened, "Why does he have to get involved with this? Isn't this supposed to be our problem?"

"Because Saint Killer is a powerful sorcerer and he mainly uses big, flashy spells. Imagine Breaker is the perfect weapon against such a man, wouldn't you agree?" Laura explained, a sly smile adorning her face now.

"But, isn't too much like this?"

Laura face turned serious, "There's another reason why we're involving him. Index has been kidnapped."

*** _Academy City, a few hours earlier_

"You're still hungry?" Touma's shoulder slumped as he gave a long suffering sigh, "Fukou Da. We just ate dinner half an hour ago!"

"But Touma, I'm a growing girl. It's only natural that I would be hungry…" Index whined as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"A growing girl? A growing GIRL! You eat enough to feed me for days! You just had thirds of rice, finished an entire chicken that was meant for two days, ate two apples, finished a very expensive fish before I could even touch it and you're still hungry!" Touma ranted.

"Uhhhua… Touma…" Index looked as if she were going to cry.

Touma tried to stop himself. Really, he did. But there was no way he could win when Index acted cute rather than start chomping him on the head. Finally, after resisting her puppy stare for a full minute, he finally gave in.

"Ah… ok! Stop staring at me like that! I'll make more food…" Touma sighed as he wondered if his account was going to run dry before the month was even over. "Fukou Da," he lamented again as he got to his feed to fix up more food.

"Yay!" Index laughed joyously, hugging Touma tightly, "Thank you, Touma!"

"Hn," he grunted as he trudged over to the fridge and opened it to gaze at its recently full contents... that were rapidly emptying at a terrifying rate. "What to cook? (Again)"

The phone rang and Touma, head deep in the fried, fumbled for the phone clumsily, answering it while telling Index to lower the volume of the television. "Ah, Tsuchimikado, what's going on?"

"Kami-yan. I've got news. Bad news," Tsuchimikado's voice was strangely out of breath, sending warning bells ringing in Touma's head.

"Tsuchimikado? Are you ok?" Touma straightened his back, his senses on high alert now.

"Not really. Listen, Kami-yan. We've got some hostiles heading to your place. Maika is over there. Make sure they don't harm her. They're after Index for some reason, so whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight. Tell Maika to get home too."

"Tsuchimikado? Oi? Where are you? Let me help!"

"No can do. If it's to do with Maika, it's my job to protect her. Don't worry, I'll be fin- *crash!*"

The line cut off with an ominous crash.

"Oi? OI? Tsuchimikado?" a redial confirmed the dire situation. Tsuchimikado was tough, probably tougher than Touma himself and if he was having trouble, this meant that their opponents were no pushovers.

"Index? We have to move," Touma said urgently as Index ran to him, having overhead their exchange.

"But where?" Index asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"There's only one place I can think of right now," Touma responded as he grabbed whatever he could, "Komoe-sensei's place is probably the best place to hide you."

"But what about you?" Index demanded as they left the house, noting his omission of 'us' in his sentence.

"I'll face those guys that are after you. And rescue Tsuchimikado while we're at it." Touma replied as he rang Tsuchimikado's doorbell.

"Hello, Touma! What's going on?" Maika greeted as she opened the door.

"Maika. Your brother wants you to get home. He's in a bit of a pickle right now," Touma said hurriedly.

"Huh? But he said he'd be back home early today. Man and he couldn't have told me? Oh well, I'd best get going if he needs me to get home." Maika sulked as she shut the door.

"You can't face them alone! I'm coming with you!" Index said stubbornly as they left the building.

"Are you kidding, they're after you! I'm not putting you there like a live target!" Touma retorted as he dragged her along the road.

"You're not going without me again! Do you know how worried I am, always wrangling my hands seeing you in a hospital after you go out fighting without me!" Index yelled in protest.

"Well, this time, you can see him go to hell," a female voice spoke pleasantly in English as Index heard a terrifying crack.

Index screamed as Touma went down, his chest spurting out blood as a bullet punctured it, sending unbearable pain careening through his senses. "Wha…" he gasped as he went down, finally noticing the female that had spoken in English step out of the unlit alley silently.

"Who are you?" he asked in Japanese as Index crouched over him, her voice panicky and her eyes clogged with tears as she babbled incoherently to his ears.

"Hah. Imagine Breaker. You're not so powerful when dealing with conventional weapons, are you?" the female spoke in Japanese with a faint accent, "Come now, Index Librorum Prohibitorum, your knowledge is needed for his grand revival."

"You… hurt… TOUMA!" Index screamed as she rushed the woman, mindless in her rage to realize that she was hopelessly outmatched.

The female sidestepped Index's careless lunge, her hand coming down with deadly force and knocking out the nun instantly with the force of the blow. As Index tumbled to the ground, the woman stepped over to Index, cocking her gun to finish Touma off.

"Let them GO!" a voice screamed and the woman turned, her expression changing as a blast of electricity caught her by surprise. She scowled, finally noticing a brown haired girl beneath a lamppost, her umbrella tossed aside careless while she gave off sparks.

Misaka Mikoto's eyes widened as the woman merely staggered and dropped the gun, her electric discharge seemingly suppressed by an invisible force. Her eyes, drawn to Touma's bloodstained figure, narrowed in fury and she reached into her pocket, fishing out the arcade coin she always carried on her person. "You… BITCH! How dare you hurt him!" she bellowed as she flipped the coin into the air.

"A coin?" the woman's expression rapidly changed from mild surprise to horror as she realized who exactly had just crossed her path and she dove for cover as Misaka flicked the coin lightly with a finger.

The railgun hit the wall with incredible force and the concentrated electric charge short-circuited every electronic device in the vicinity, raising havoc and untold destruction. Misaka rushed to Touma, hurriedly feeling for a pulse even as she kept her senses sharp for movements. She almost wept in relief as she felt a strong, steady pulse. The bullet had missed his vital points, it seemed.

"Ngh. To think that I'd meet the Railgun of all people…" Misaka heard the woman's voice complain in English and she turned, her eyes blank with fury, "and with such a scary expression too."

"You… who are you?" Misaka spat in English.

"Just a passing through devil. I'll be seeing you around, little lady." the woman sneered as she stepped out of the smoke, Index on her shoulders. A sudden flash of light blinded Misaka as she saw a circle materialize on the ground from nowhere.

Misaka responded with another electric discharge but the attack bounced harmlessly off a barrier and the woman gave a mocking wave as she vanished into thin air.

"What was that?" Misaka wondered aloud at what she had just witnessed before remembering the injured teen on the ground. Kneeling, she took out her phone, calling the hospital frantically even as she tried to stem his heavy bleeding.

Just what was going here?

_*** The Windowless Building_

"This is most unexpected." Aleister Crowley finally said as he reviewed the video.

"Ah, the first time someone has brought a gun to the fight, it seems," Aiwass noted wryly.

"It's not that," Aleister replied, "a grand revival. Within Index Librorum Prohibitorum lies the Necronomonicon and the original Book of Dead as well. A revival using her knowledge and an enormous amount of magical output is quite possible."

"Will this interfere in your plans, Aleister? It's already bursting at its seams already." Aiwass said.

"It depends on the person being brought back, doesn't it? A most interesting development. It seems that I may have to grant Miss Stuarts requests to borrow Imagine Breaker for a bit." Aleister said to himself.

"Well then, we'll just have to wait and see," Aiwass commented as he faded again, "but to cheat death always has a price to pay. You should know this very well."

"I have already paid mine." Aleister said coldly as he shut his eyes and waited. A new game was about to begin, it seemed.

To be continued.

_A/N: As a side fic, I really did not do much in planning this fic. This is just a random idea off my head and I'm wondering if I'm actually doing a good job on this. I'm actually a big fan of Touma/Misaka but Kanzaki is just so endearing sometimes. _

_Solomon is a name I took for its symbolic meaning. Of sorts. I'm not a religious person. *Shrugs* No offense to anyone or any religion. Everything here is purely fictional and none of it represents any animosity for any religion in particular._

_Updates of this fic will be sporadic, maybe once a month or so. It started as random doodling, after all. Depending on the response, I will either elevate it to "higher priority" or just leave it as it is._

_The usage of guns is on purpose. Why wouldn't professional magicians (Assassins in particular) have guns? It's the single most efficient way of dealing with people too intoned with their magic incantations and religion. People with Anti-Magic fields probably won't have bullet-proof vests (unless you are Batman) Just saying, of course. There will be few OC's in this story, only the main Bad Guys and some generics._


End file.
